fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoruichi Hinata
This is the article on the member of the Hinata Clan. For the clan, head to Hinata Clan. |kanji = 日向陽一|rōmaji = Hinata Yōichi|name = Yoruichi Hinata|race = Human|gender = Female|height = 156 cm (5'1½")|weight = 42 kg (93 lbs)|hair = Black|eyes = Red|birthday = Unknown|affiliation = Hōgyoku Keeper Hinata Clan|occupation = Clansmen of the Hinata Clan Hōgyoku Keeper Assassin of the Shadow Hunters Assassin|partner = Ryu Sakyo|base of operations = La Der Fa|status = Deceased|previous affiliation = Shadow Hunters Stealth Force|alias = Thousand Cherry Blossom The Shadow Swordsman's Blade Ryu's One|age = Unknown|blood type = Unknown|magic = Qualia|color = pink|image gallery = yes}} Yoruichi Hinata '(日向陽一 ''Hinata Yōichi) or known as 'Thousand Cherry Blossom '(千の桜 Sen no sakura) was a Hōgyoku Keeper, Qualia, Assassin of the Shadow Hunters and the last soul survivor of the Hinata Clan from The Massacre of La Der Fa. She was the wife of Ryu Sakyo. Appearance Not much is known to what Yoruichi worn during her childhood in La Der Fa but is seen to wear a kimono while she was in the presence with Ryu. During hunting seasons she is seen wearing a Stealth Force uniform. After the events of The Massacre of La Der Fa, Yoruichi became a muscular young looking woman of average height with long black hair, red eyes and palish skin ton. Her childhood, she was considered to be very beautiful and pretty as many boys became infatuated by her and still after years she has the same reputation to many men. Her hair as a child and a bit after the downfall of La Der Fa was past her waist but soon she cut it short to her chin during the end of the Shadow Hunters arc. It was never cretin why Yoruichi shorten her hair. When using the Qualia, Yoruichi's hair turns a pink color. As part of the Shadow Hunters, she wore a Robes of Death with a pair of black high-top boots with white outlining going straight up them. Personality Yoruichi was a intelligent and brave woman that has always shown it since her early years. She seen as a burial warrior and a independent person not speaking alot around others. Her love for Ryu is a private matter to her. She has a frustrated attitude around men who try to persuade and flirt with her, as many men have attempted to be with her but she always declined every single one of them. Being part of the Hinata Clan, she loved and cared for everyone even to those that resided in La Der Fa. She respected the codes of the Hinata Clan and was known to be one of the noblest among the family. As such, Yoruichi acts in an aristocratic manner and is easily offended if her name is not used properly. She is shown to be heartless at times especially in battles. Trained in the rare and deadly martial arts of her clan, Yoruichi will take no hesitation on killing anything that taunts her clan or Ryu. Yoruichi has always enjoyed seeing Ryu's reaction of her always being one step head of him, which she teases him about a lot since they where children. In addition, she speaks in a dialect used by elders. History Yoruichi was a daughter of the Hinata Clan that resided in La Der Fa. She was among one of the noblest in the ranks and possessed the Qualia. Majority of her childhood was known based on studies, magic and practicing fighting techniques mostly with Ryu Sakyo. Yoruichi had many friends, got along and was popular among all the families in La Der Fa. She saw Ryu as one of her best friends, feeling bad for him that he never got along with others and for that always tried to cheer him up. Most of the time they were seen together doing activities such as practicing fighting, hunting or even just resting on the hill side of La Der Fa. There were many times Ryu was not around do to family matters, so Yoruichi would be seen by other families sitting in her room at her window waiting for him. She became lonely at those time, hoping he would be safe. Some point she joined the Stealth Force which she took very seriously, doing everything she could to get her missions done. She is seen to have became one of the best skillful warriors in her time. The Massacre of La Der Fa During the event of The Massacre of La Der Fa, Yoruichi was able to survive due to her cursed ability. At the time, she was only a child and watched in horror as her family and friends were killed and their bodily components annihilated by Fuma causing her to run out of La Der Fa. Yoruichi explained that she was forced to learn to survive in the Great Desert by herself. She soon was able to find refuge in a hidden village. Over time Yoruichi tried to forget about Ryu, believing that he was killed during the massacre. She tried to focus with her training and her own future, trying to forget the event of her clan's fate but would continue to re-imagine the massacre in her sleep and dreams. Shadow Hunters arc Magic and Abilities 'Qualia '(クオリア Kuoria): Allows Yoruichi to Aura Sight and Reading. Using this turns her hair a pink color. Using Qualia defined powers which can alter the outcome of many fights and spiritual encounters from other realms or universes. 'Hōgyoku '(崩玉, God Itself): Yoruichi was one of the few in her clan to obtain the unforgivable cruse. The Hōgyoku grants her god-like abilities. Not much is known to what she can do with the Hōgyoku but is shown to use it more. * 'Hōgyoku Eyes '(崩玉アイズ Hōgyoku Aizu): Just like other Hōgyoku Keepers, Yoruichi has the abilities to see far distances and her opponent’s body in extreme detail as well as helping predict the movements of her opponents, thus allowing to easily avoid their attacks. However it can cause considerable amount of damage to her being, leaving her body in physical and mental pain. It can even get to the point of causing her to bleed out of the eyes, eventually leaving her blind. The Hōgyoku Eyes are only active when Yoruichi uses the Hōgyoku. * '''Decelerated Aging: Yoruichi is to age extremely slower than normal rate human's life-span. She does not possess immortality but is known to have lived as long a Ryu, for a couple of millenniums. * Advanced Condition: Yoruichi 's physical and mental abilities are above the peak of a human level or other beings in the universe. This entails that she is faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to beings at peak human level (in that verse), but not to supernatural levels. * Healing Factor or known as Rapid Cellular Regeneration: Yoruichi can recreate lost or damaged tissues, recreating organs, limbs or major parts of her body. She can't slow or even stop aging. The rate and amount of healing vary wider. ' Hōgyoku Yoruichi' (奉行夜市 Hōgyoku Yōichi): The physical and mental manifested spirit of Yoruichi as it is the result of the unforgivable cruse. With the will she is able to change forms which allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a blend gigantic, demonic samurai being. It has two sets of arms one of which can form wings and six fingers on each of its hands. If chooses to, It may wield various weapons. This form allows her to surpass all of her abilities even further physically, mentally compare to Yoruichi's normal level. Hōgyoku Yoruichi can take over Yoruichi's body and powers when she falls unconscious in a fight, when her or It comes to an agreement or deems the time for assistance. Levitation Magic (浮揚マジック Fuyō Majikku): Yoruichi is shown to use this magic once during her childhood while she helped out Ryu with magic teaching. She is never seen using it again. ' Soul Umbral '(ソウルアンブラル Souruanburaru): Yoruichi can summon infinite numbers of Soul Umbral or known as Soul Shadows, commanding and bending them to her will. She can use them for offensive and defensive purposes. While summoning them, Yoruichi's eyes turn a white-out glow. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Yoruichi was known for her incredible and skilled hand-to-hand combat. She is as strong and fast with her feet and hands to take down multiple opponents in a short period of time performing lethal attacks with little somewhat effort. Defensively, she is as well, blocking incoming attacks. Ryu Sakyo Yoruichi became so close to Ryu Sakyo that after the The Massacre of La Der Fa she gained the title as The Shadow Swordsman's Blade through story's, legends and rumors from all over Earth Land. She was Ryu's love interest and known to be Ryu's only companion and true friend. Yoruichi showed a lot of love and passion towards Ryu. It seemed that Yoruichi was madly in love in the relationship while Ryu hid his emotions more to himself due to the event of Distraction of La Der Fa but still at time "rarely" showed his true madness for Yoruichi. Ever since they where young children, Ryu and Yoruichi where known to have been a unstoppable duo/force. Since both where not from the same blood-line, being from other family's, they where not allowed to illegally marry each other at that time period but still respected the laws of there clans even after the downfall of La Der Fa. Back then they where allowed to be in the presence of one another and both always where together, practicing fighting techniques and even practicing some form of magic. Yoruichi loved to always one-up Ryu in anything they did together. In the Year Z310, it was not till the Shadow Hunters arc where Yoruichi and Ryu reunited since the massacre at La Der Fa. Nearly 28 years passed and Yoruichi joined the Shadow Hunter to attempt to relinquish her past memories. There romance had grown stronger thought-out time making it hard for both of them to be apart. Both never talked about marrying one other but both got married some point in time. Death Category:Character Category:Independent Mage Category:Shadow Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Hōgyoku Keeper Category:Hinata Clan Category:La Der Fa